The Originals
by LuigiYoshi
Summary: Takes place after Dead Reckoning. With Eric now married to the Queen of Oklahoma, what does Sookie do? She leaves but complications occur. 5 years later she's part of a new family called The Originals that just happen to be the power fullest vampires on the plant... Eric&Sookie near the end! First True Blood Fanfiction! OOC
1. Stuck Being Same Old Sookie

**A/N: This is after Dead Reckoning! I don't know everything about True Blood but I will try my best. I'm a big Eric and Sookie but I did like the Sookie and Quinn pairing. **

**I only own the originals in this story… **

**Chapter 1 **

He's gone. Married to the Queen of Oklahoma, Freyda. The bond between us is broken and my old family farm-house only holds memory of the times I want gone. Eric is no longer mine and he no longer wants me.

Throwing as much clothes as I could into the tiny suitcase, tears spilled down my face. I no longer want to live in this house that still holds his scent but I don't want to burn it down, it holds memories of my Gran.

I wrote a note for Jason and Remy telling them that I'm going away to clear my head for bit and not to panic. I felt selfish as I climbed into my battered Honda Civic II, I'm leaving Remy with Hunter when Hunter is going through the worse stage of his telepathic ability.

I sped off, not bothering with a seat-belt or even to wipe the spilling tears from my face. It's been 3 months since I went to Fangtasia and we killed Victor and ever since things haven't been right. Eric and me drifted apart and Bill and Amelia no longer spoke to me. My fae family lost contact with me and I have no idea where they are.

Everyone is moving on and I'm stuck being same old Sookie. My left hand that isn't on the steering wheel went to wipe the tears from my cheek then traveled down to my neck where the scar is from Eric's harsh and savage bite after we killed Victor.

My teeth clenched together and my shield went down. Rain continued to fall down rapidly, making the old tyres on my car slip on the road but I didn't care. Scanning the area as I drove over the uneven and slippery bridge, a blank void came closer to me indicating a vampire.

Cursing under my breath, my car swerved making the old stone wall fall towards the water below. The front tyre on my left hand side hung off the bridge as I tried and failed to reverse backwards. The vampire came nearer, making my heart splutter.

My car crashed forward so it swung dangerously off the edge. A scream built its way up my throat as my hand clumsily tried to open the door. Something or one made the car creak. Before the scream could escape me, the right tyre lost its grip.

The motherfucking vampire behind pushed the car with the most gentlest pushes making it tumble towards the fast running water…

* * *

**A/N: Crap I know but please review! Let me just say that Sookie's personality goes badass through out the chapters but I'm not going to give anymore away for ya's… **


	2. Meeting My New Family

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here! I've skipped a few years to make it more interesting for ya all… **

**I only own the originals… **

**Chapter 2 **

**5 years later… **

**Sookie POV **

My eyes feel heavy as I try to open them. The room I'm in is dark, only a tiny bedside lamp on the side of the king size bed I'm lying on. My eyes hurt from the sudden light and my muscles feel as if they haven't been moved in years.

"Hello," A voice said next to me. I gave out a squeal and moved so my back is against the wall behind me.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled as a burning sensation started in the back of my throat.

"Augustus and outside the room is Cerys, Elijah, Kim and Morris. We're your new family, Sookie." Augustus looks about in his late 20 but from the void I'm getting from him I can tell he's a vampire. His hair is short and very dark brown whilst his eyes are pitch black.

"I know you're a vampire." I stuttered but my voice sounded off… more angelic and sweet. The burning feeling in my throat wouldn't go away.

He only nodded his head, as I looked round the room. It looks well looked after, the walls are a warm brown and the bed is made with an expensive looking wood, It reminds me of Eric's bed. I feel tears start to form but it feels different… more heavier.

"What the…" Bring my hand to my face, I looked down she see blood on my hand, "Am I a vampire?"

"I'm afraid so, dear one but there was no way in saving your human life. The part fairy has made your transformation more…complicated." Augustus smiled, showing his very sharp and long fangs.

"W…why am I a vampire? D…D…Did you change me?" I stuttered as I felt my self curl in a ball and the blood tears to fall down my face more rapidly.

"Your car was pushed off a bridge by who I do not know. Luckily Cerys and Kim were in the area, I will explain more about that later. They got you out the water and sent you straight to me. I changed you, dear one."

I fell silent, letting the words sink in. Uncurling myself I straightened my legs out in front of me, "How long have I been going through the transformation for?"

"5 years, Sookie."

"5... Are you sure?" He nodded, "My brother… what have you said to everyone?"

"They think you've gone away to travel the world. Your brother is safe, I made sure of that." Augustus smiled, _I'm being to like him…_, "You must be hungry, young one. Come I had Morris fill up the fridges with blood bags."

Nodding, I got up. My legs felt heavy as I walked at human pace. I looked down to see myself in a royal blue skater dress and barefoot. Unlocking the door, the corridor is silent but with my new hearing I was able to hear voices outside.

"There is much we need to discuss, child. You do not seem very worried about being changed into a vampire…"

I shrugged in reply, "I have dated two vampires and the thought of changing into one has always been in my mind. I knew by getting involved with vamps that my risk of being one myself was high. I will manage being one day by day."

He hanged me a glass full of red thick, sticky liquid. I felt my fangs retract and it was a…nice feeling. I gulp the blood down in a couple of mouthfuls and the burning calmed.

"Tell me about yourself?" I smiled, curious to know about the mans past.

"I'm 5,000 years old. I am the last of the first vampires. I come from Italy. You do know about sheriffs, kings and queens don't you?" I nodded, "I am the king of kings and you, my child, will now be a princess."

"Princess?" I raised my eyebrows, resisting the urge to snort.

"Yes along with Cerys and Kim. I changed Elijah, he's around the age of 4,000 years, We travelled the word together, killing, fighting and fucking when one day we were in Wales, United Kingdom. Elijah met a girl called Cerys White, she was just recently abounded by her family. He fell in love with her, Elijah worshiped the ground she walked on.

"It wasn't easy for him to tell her his feelings. One because he was a vampire and two because Cerys was a witch. You can take one look at the girl and you can tell she's different. The town was planning to burn her alive. Elijah saved her from an inch of her life and I changed her. She hated us both for it. He won back her forgiveness though, they are soul mates after all." Augustus laughed.

Shaking my head, laughing along with him I'm curious to meet them. Don't get me wrong I'm shocked and terrified to meet people so old but I'm intrigued to learn about how life was those days.

"They have been together for 3,000 years now and haven't left each others side. I found Morris in Scotland, United Kingdom when I went back around the same time Elijah and Cerys got together. He was suffering from an injury in battle, left to die. I changed him and he stayed by my side.

"Around the Viking time a girl called Kim Stephens was to be married. Lets just say the man she was meant to be married to wasn't very nice. Again I saved her. But between us two Morris has had feelings for her ever since he first saw her and Kim grew to have feelings for him as well. They are not together though."

Nodding the mention of Vikings got my mind on Eric. Is he still married to Freyda? Was he missing me? Has he met the true death? How is Pam? Does she miss me?

"You are thinking about the Viking Eric, aren't you?" Augustus smiled, breaking my line of thought.

"How do you know?" I panicked.

"I visited the area when Felipe de Casto took over Sophie Ann. I overheard him talking to you about a part fairy called Sookie Stackhouse. I easily got your address and I watched you. I knew that you'd be a good vampire and I saw your relationship with the sheriff. I swear down on my child's lives that I didn't push your car off the bridge though!"

To be honest the thought never crossed my mind and I knew from our bond that he wasn't lying. Nodding, I looked round the kitchen to find it very modern and large, nothing like the kitchen in my house.

"What about my house?" I asked, as I got up off the stool.

"I have paid the mortgage for you. Do not argue, Sookie. Your family now and we look after each other." Augustus said in an end of argument tone.

"Thank you." I whispered, "Can I look round the house and have some time on my own, please?"

"Of course, I will tell the others that you have woken." With that he vamp sped out.

Curious I tried vamp speeding myself. The wind whipped my hair, making me feel alive… well as alive as I am. I found myself in what looks like a massive woman's wardrobe. I note is pinned up on the side:

_Sookie, _

_I'm glad you've found this room. This is your wardrobe and the room connected to it is your bedroom. Hope you like the clothes and the bed. _

_Cerys _

Grinning I looked round the massive wardrobe. Aisle and aisle of clothes are lined up. Don't forget the lines of drawers as well, that much contain underwear. Going to the drawers I opened the nearest one. Inside is piles of sexy and expensive knickers, _Their older than Eric so they must be loaded with money… _

I pulled out a pair of lace blue boyfriend knickers that only slightly went into my arse, but in a comfortable way. Opening the draw below, it has piles of bras that must match the knickers from above. I picked out the matching blue bra and flung the white bra and knickers I had on into the basket in the corner.

Keeping the sundress I woke up in on, I went to the rack full of shoes. Putting on a pair of black flats, I managed to get myself away from the clothes and out to the hall. I can smell a fire burning outside but I ignore and go towards the smell of water.

Going down the grand large stairs, I turned left and walked past the empty dinning room and the kitchen… _Hang on! They have two kitchens! Bloody hell! _Opening the last door on the right, it opened up to a massive hot tub.

Taking in the sight, I grinned mischievously to myself and made a promise that I should go in their naked. The beast inside of me screamed for me to get a human and fuck and feed from them in the hot tub but I ignored it.

Turning back round, I went to where I can feel my maker.

The front doors are massive and again look as if the wood is expensive, I'm sure if I was still human I would struggle opening them.

"Sookie!" A boy shouted, he looks around the age of 20 and has spiky light brown hair that's the same colour as his eyes. He's tall about 6"3 and is lean but his arms bulge again his white t-shirt, "I'm Morris!"

"Hi." I replied shyly, I looked round to find a large driveway but apart from that we're alone.

"Finally we get a new sister…" Morris smiled, I noticed a vintage looking necklace round his neck. It's an owl with a red stone in. I blinked making sure he was actually wearing an owl necklace. Then it clicked what was wrong…

"It's daytime… Your in the sun and you aren't burning…" I panicked, checking him to see if he's hurt or has any burn marks.

"Arrr, sis! The necklace has an ancient stone in that stops us from burning in the sun. See you have one on." he pointed to my chest where I had the same necklace but the stone is purple, "You take that off and you burn."

His accent is thick Scottish and I wondered how he's managed to keep it so thick over the thousands of years.

"I'll keep that in mind." I smiled, as I walked into the sunlight. _I would if I'll tan… _

"The others are round the back. Come, I'll show ya the way…" He grabbed my hand and pulled me round the house but not before I saw the fountain in the middle of the drive and the white marble texture to the outside of the house.

The house is fucking huge as Morris took me, human speed round past what looks like a garage and towards an outside pool.

"Sookie! You look stunning as a vampire." A girl voice said as she stood in front of me. Looking up from the floor, I gasped in surprise. The girl looks the same age as Morris but has grey/white hair that goes down to her large breasts and curvy waist. Shiny bright green eyes shone at me as her plump lips turned up into a friendly smile.

_Must be Cerys. I love her accent. Welsh… _

"Cerys?" I made sure as her eyes sparkled even more.

"Yes, how are you?" My dead heart squeezed at her concern.

"I'm getting use to it all but I'm coping." I answered truthfully, as I looked down to see her necklace the same as mine and Morris's but with a white stone, "So how do these stones work?"

"They fight the dawn for us and stop the bleeds. There are only a number of them in the world and only we know about them." A guy with brown wavy hair that's been combed backwards and has dark nearly black eyes said. He put his arm round Cerys so it must be Elijah.

"We are known by other vamps as The Originals." Morris announced from behind me, "Where's Kim and Augustus?"

"One of the kings has just been murdered." Cerys answered, shrugging her shoulders, "By the way its 3, lads so shouldn't you be watching that football game?"

"Thanks for reminding me, Cerys!" Morris shouted then vamp ran back into the house followed by Elijah.

"You properly have questions you want answered. We'll sit round the pool and you can dip your feet in the water whilst we talk." Cerys smiled as she lead the way to the pool, "So first question."

"What's happened since I've been… asleep? With my brother and E…Eric?" I asked first.

"Your brother ran away, we lost trace of him. Sorry Sookie. With Eric he's still married unwillingly to the Queen of Oklahoma, his child Pam is running Fangtasia. Your boss Sam still has Merlotte's and your friend Tara is still in Bon temps with her husband and their twins."

"Has my fairy family come in contact with you or looked around for me?"

"Niall tried looking for you about 3 years ago but he got no where so stopped trying."

"With me being part fairy and a telepath what has happened to me?"

"I'm afraid only you can answer that. Has our maker told you about me being a witch?"

"He told me briefly but not much."

"I was 19 when I was changed, back in that time 19 was old. I was to marry to a nice man but I concentrated on my magic mainly. Then Elijah came and the man I was meant to marry told everyone that I was a witch, he found me talking to Elijah got jealous and found my books. I was to be burned the following week. Elijah saved me but I did get burned. I asked Augustus to change me because I knew Elijah would be filled with guilt if he changed me.

"Being changed effected my powers. I was the first witch vampire and my powers became powerful almost as powerful as a gods. I was the one that found the stones and I put a spell on them to stop us from burning in the sun.

"Your telepath powers might have evolved, Sookie. Did the vampires you used to date tell you about some vamps having special powers?"

"Yes, Eric can fly but that is all I know."

"All The Originals have powers Augustus is flight like Eric's, Kim can teleport, Morris is faster than any vampire, Elijah's senses are improved and mine is my powers evolving. Have you let you walls down yet Sookie?"

"A bit, I didn't notice I had them up." I let them down and got bombarded with thoughts and pictures.

Come on they better win…

I wonder how Sookie will be feeding…

Sookie? Can you hear me?

"Shit! I can read vampire minds now…" I yelled as Cerys grinned at me.

"You are very powerful, Sookie." She complimented.

"I'm a new vampire so I am weak. All I can do is read minds how is that powerful?"

"Arr.. You have it all wrong, dear. You now have royal, powerful, rare blood running in your veins. This makes you have the same strength as a 1,000 year old vampire."

"So what you're saying is because I have original blood in me I have better control and more strength."

"Yes that is what I'm saying, Sookie. You won't need as much blood as new vampires do." Cerys smirked as I nodded, the sky darkening above, "So I'm going to ask again. How are you?"

"Heartbroken," I muttered, staring a the freshly cut lawn, "Confused and sad but yet relieved for reasons I do not know why…"

"I understand your heartbreak, Sookie. Eric left you and that will be the reason for your sadness, dear." Cerys smiled softly, her eyes scanning my face, "There is something else though…"

"It feels rushed. As if all this information is just being thrown at me but yet at the same time I feel ready for the information. I wanna know more."

"You have had enough information for today, Sookie. But let me just tell you that whatever happens we will always have your back. You are now part of a powerful and strong family. We were in hiding for a bit, all vamps thought we has met the true death…

"We came back out when Augustus changed you. Do not let your feelings get in the way of your actions, Sookie. As a vampire you may meet the true death if you show your feelings so much but for now enjoy life." Cerys smiled, getting up and vamp running into the house. Leaving me alone, in the evening night and my feet in the pool…

* * *

**A/N: I won't be updating this quickly all the time by the way! Bare with me about Sookie becoming badass and what not! She needs to know the boring stuff at first... Yes I got most of my ideas for vampire diaries but I've tweaked the information... Next chapter will continue with Sookie getting to know The Originals... I might but an Eric POV in the next chapter as well... I don't know... Any thoughts? **


	3. The vampire Authority

**A/N: Let me just say this, I got SOME of my ideas from Vampire Diaries but not enough to class it as a Vampire Diaries story… As for Eric and Sookie I won't tell you a lot because it'll ruined the plot but the story isn't a romance… **

**Also things about Eric and the Oklahoma Queen shall be explained in the chapters to come…**

**I only own The Originals and any mistakes are all mine, I'm only 14 after all!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Augustus POV **

Teleporting with Kim to Paris where one of the kings have been murdered. My thoughts went towards my new child, Sookie. I waited 5 years to see her eyes open and for her to reveal her inner beauty. _I always seem to pick the right humans to change… _

I watched as she changed from having tanned marked skin to having pale unmarked skin. I stayed by her side each day, Cerys brought me blood and sometimes came to sit with her.

I fear that Sookie's emotions will put her in trouble though but I can sense the power and strength. I hope she will use her…gifts wisely.

Cerys and Kim warned me about her telepath and what Sookie calls her 'microwave fingers' will evolve to become stronger. Again I do not have answers to the questions I asked about her…

There is also the problem with the Viking vampire she loves dearly, Eric Northman. The Viking hasn't given the queen any release of her sexual frustration. Using this as a weakness I have used my power to make it so the Viking has to spend a most of 50 years now with the Queen of Oklahoma.

He wanted answered to how I knew Sookie and how she is etc. But I gave a way no information and told every vampire in the hall when the judgement was being held that Sookie is now mine so under my protection and care.

I have not made contact with the Viking since but have used my incredible stalking skills to watch her friends safety and to keep a watchful eye on Bill.

"We're here, master and lets just say it stinks of shit…" My child, Kim, said pulling me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

"Indeed it does, Kim." I smiled as I flung open the front doors to the mansion my fangs erected at the smell and sight of blood…

**Sookie POV **

I splashed my feet in the water as I stroked the necklace round my neck. I stared up over the trees and towards the stars in the sky as the information I was told, sank in.

"Hey! Sis!" Morris shouted from the mansion, I heard him vamp running towards me but I didn't move and continued staring at the sky, "What's got you looking so serious?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I looked at the pure water, "Who do you think pushed me off that bridge?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Sookie. Any questions fire them at me, sis…"

"Have you ever been to Fangtasia?" I asked, my eyes going to his brown/golden ones.

"No. With everything that's gone on being in public places has been hard for us and we always needed protection for you whilst you were phasing. I have only heard about the club since Kim came back and told me about it 5 years ago."

"What do you mean? Why has it been hard for you to go in public places? Why did I need a bodyguard?" I asked, intrigued as I took my feet out the water and crossed them, facing him, my eyes stuck onto his face.

"We went in hiding a couple hundred years back. You must understand that the vampire hate groups were slowly vanishing in your first year of transformation. Then we came back out in the word, humans were scared that vampires so old and strong existed so the hate groups started again. There is even a government group fighting for power to kill us. We are unsure as to what is going to happen but we will stick together and survive." Morris explained, "That is also the reason we were bodyguards for you. People wanted to give you the true death as they didn't want another vamp with rare powerful blood running among them."

"Oh…" I said, my eyebrows furrowed and my hands clenched together on my lap.

"The vampire authority…"

"Sorry the who?" I asked

"A vampire council made up of the most powerful vampire still existing. Augustus is not one though. Many fear them."

"Oh right. No one ever told me about them."

"No bother. Like I was going to say, The vampire authority do not like the idea that the family they have and always will fear are still existing. We do not know what move they are going to do." Morris said his eyes now on the stars above, "To be honest it is not the vampires themselves that scare me but the technology that has evolved."

"Everyone and thing has a weakness, Morris." I smiled as he stood up, pulling me up with him.

"Call me brother is you want, Sookie." Morris smiled, as the wind blew the smell of the sea in my direction.

"I have never saw the sea…" I announced as Morris turned to me like I was crazy, "Where are we anyway?"

"California. The beach round here is quiet. You know what I'll race you. This your first lesson to becoming a vampire."

"Your on, brother." I grinned as I took off in the direction of the smell. I soon learned the Morris's extra speed was faster than I thought…

**Eric POV **

Looking over the paper work in front of me the words and figures just looked like scribbles. Sighing I threw the pen across my office where it stuck into the furthest wall and created a crack in the wall. My phone vibrated in my jean pocket making me huff and my hands to clench together.

Checking it I saw it was my 'wife'. Ignoring it, it went back to my home screen highlighting that I have 30 missed calls. _No way will I be summoned like a slave… Oh wait you are a slave you stupid fucker! _

_Why didn't Sookie stay? We could of carried on our relationship in secret… Unless she wanted a new start… So many questions that only she can answer but if I only knew where she was. _

"Eric that goddamn wife of yours keeps phoning the bar. I swear if you don't answer I will…" Pam said as she barged into my office. She's dressed in her usual leather dress.

"Find! Give me the fucking phone!" I hissed, my anger raising, "What do you want Freyda?"

"I want you here, Viking! As queen and your wife I command you to return to my side!" Her high voice replied making me cringe.

"I will return after I took care of some…needs…" I said in my bored tone. She put down the phone as a male's voice came from the background. Smirking I passed the phone back to my waiting child.

"You only have 45 years left with the bitch, Eric. We could even ask that Augustus guy to lower it even more." Pam suggested as I picked up a new pen and started signing papers.

"I will survive." I shrugged, the music from Fangtasia filling my ears and the smell of cheap perfume and desperation filled my nose.

"You know maybe you need a fuck, master. Now that Freaky Freyda knows you won't pleasure her under the sheets, she has gone to find a human. Maybe you need a good fuck or two…Maybe even get another human…"

"I will not get another human, Pamela!" I growled the pen snapping in my hand, as my phone lightened up again, "What the hell does she want now?"

It read:

_I'm coming over. I will be over in a couple days… _

"Fuck!" I hissed, "Why doesn't the fucking woman leave me the hell alone?! I only want a weekend away!"

"You are hers, Eric. She can do as she pleases." Pam said as she walked out the office and back to the bar.

_God give me strength for the next 45 years…_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if its short. I have family problems at the moment and my writing hasn't been at its best. The Eric POV is shit I know but I hope to get the plot more extreme in the next chapter… **

**P.S. Thanks for all the reviews. I've not got any feedback like this on my other stories. Again I might do a Cerys, Elijah, Kim or Morris POV in the next chapter possibly Pam if I'm up to it… Any thoughts? **


	4. I Remember

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback. As for one of the guests that who is confused Eric and Sookie will get together but I won't go into detail because it's not a romance… If that makes sense to you now. **

**Anyways I only own The Originals and any mistakes are mine, I'm only 14 after all!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Morris POV **

I watched my sister lightly kick the water underneath her bare feet. Her shoes are in her hands and her face is deep in thought. I watched as her hips swayed in a natural way and her hair is in natural curls down her shoulders. _Don't get me wrong she's attractive but I only think of her as a little sister…_The moon reflected off the water, lightening up my sisters face. Her watery blue eyes are watching the waves whilst she's biting her lip with her new fangs.

"I remember…" She announced, her voice so quiet I had to step closer to hear as she stopped walking.

"Remembered what?" I asked but got no answer. Putting my hands on her arms, "Sookie? You remember what?"

"The void that pushed me off the bridge…" She whispered, her eyes distant, "The wave pattern…If I see them again I'll know who did it…"

"What you're saying is you know briefly who did push you off… They have a wave pattern thats different?…" I said, slightly confused about what she means.

"Everyone's wave pattern is different. This one is just…patchy as if they're unsure or upset."

"What do you want to do about this?" I asked, just as my phone went off in my pocket.

"I would like to track them down but I don't have a clue where to start." Sookie shrugged, continuing to walk down the beach as I checked my phone to see a text from Augustus. Panicking, thinking that Kim is hurt, I opened it:

**Kim is fine, Morris. Do not panic. Can you ask Sookie if she knows someone called John Quinn? A were tiger? **

"Sooks, Do you know someone called John Quinn? He's a were tiger. Augustus wants to know." I shouted as she stopped again, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yes I do. He's an ex-boyfriend." I replied to Augustus curious about why he asked, he replied:

**We're returning with him. He's badly hurt, get Cerys to set up the first aid kit. **

"We must return, Sookie. I believe the were tiger is badly hurt."

She nodded and headed back, me in front of her…

* * *

**Augustus POV **

Clicking the neck of one of the human guards, I look to find Kim draining another one of the guards. Slamming open the doors to show a high-roofed bedroom. On the large king size bed the leftovers of the king are there, a bruised and broken bald man on the floor and a ginger vamp smirking naked on the bed.

"Who are you?" I asked, as I nodded to Kim to help the bald beaten man.

"Emily Degas," She smirked, her dark green eyes scanning my body as she licked her lips.

"Okay, Emily. How long have you been a vampire?"

"Around 30 years. Why so many questions, baby?" She asked, pushing her chest forward to make her tits look bigger. Kim snorted from her place on the floor as she check the guy.

"Because I need to know who I'm about to kill…" I said simply, making her cower back, "Do you know who he is, child?"

"He keeps muttering something that sounds like Sookie, but that's it." Kim answered as she rubbed some of her blood on the bruises and cuts.

"His name is John Quinn, he's a were tiger." Emily said as she slipped on a robe, "The king was beating him when I came in. Something about a fairy named Sookie Stackhouse anyway I stopped the king by staking him. It was never my plan to be Queen, I just didn't want Quinn to die."

I nodded, getting my phone and messaging Morris, I got a reply straight away telling me that Sookie does know him, "Master! His heart beat is dropping!" Kim's voice panicked.

"I've told Morris to get a first aid kit read. Kim teleport him back home, I need a word with Emily. I shall call you when I am ready for you to come and get me…"

She teleported without another word taking the bleeding and dying Quinn with her. Emily sat back down on the bed, her hands shaking slightly but her face free of any emotion.

"Is what you told me true?" I asked, my eyes checking her face for a crack in the mask.

"It is, sir. I didn't want to be queen. I only want peace." She stuttered, as I smiled warmly at her.

"Would you like to be queen, Emily?"

"If I had to I would like to."

"Why?"

"I want peace between humans and supes. I'm fed up of the killing and hate groups."

"I will give you a trial on being a queen. If you do not pass it then you won't be queen and if you do pass it…well you'll be queen. I will tell the authority even though it is not of their concern. I will see you in 2 months, Miss Degas."

"What?" she called just as I called Kim through the bond, "If you're not the authority then you must be part of The Originals…"

Sighing I turn back to the ginger vamp, "I am The Original, Miss Degas." With that I vamp sped out of the mansion and called Kim to teleport in the nearby park…

* * *

**Pam POV **

_As much as I don't want to admit it I really do missed the blonde breather. Sure she was terribly annoying at the start but I grew to see what my maker saw in her and my, my she is different from the others. _

_It's not just her scent or that glow that comes off her that's different. It's her personality. The part fae wasn't scared to speak her own mind, she's feisty and them tits… I did really like the fae, fine I admitted it but I won't be saying it out loud!_

_But that brown-haired queen bitch had to go and ruin my makers happiness and that has pissed me off! Who does she think she is to just come in here and threaten (or whatever the hell she did) my maker to marry her! Believe me when I see the bitch, she won't be getting a welcome hug or anything nasty like that. _

Looking over the desperate fangbangers I found that I'm no longer in the mood for a snack my appetite went away when Eric's wife phoned to tell us that she's coming over. _Not clingy or anything! _Instead I went to my office _and yes I mean my office. _Sitting on my large leather chair behind the desk, I turned the laptop and waited for the slow thing to load up.

I can feel my makers lost and longing through the bond that's slightly uncomfortable. Eric is normally always careful to block the bond when he feels emotions. Shaking my head I continued on my secret search to find the blonde fairy…

* * *

**Sookie POV **

Kim teleported into the large study caring my ex-boyfriend in her arms. Gently placing him down on the hospital bed that I'm curious to know why they have it. Cerys started leaning and licking the cut and bruises.

Looking up at Kim, she's watching me with an amazed expression. Her brown curly hair has highlights of red in and a dark purple colour. Her eyes are chocolate-brown and have a natural shine to them. Smiling at her she smiled back before helping Cerys with Quinn.

Elijah walked into the study he gave me a stiff nod before standing with Morris on the other side of the room. I listened as Quinn heartbeat sped up again and cringed when Cerys pushed down on his right shoulder so it went back in place. Elijah pulled out a needle full of some liquid and put it in Quinn when he started fighting against the help.

"Shall we give him blood?" I asked, earning everyone's eyes to turn to me.

"You can if you want to, Sookie. He is already healing naturally though." Cerys smiled as I held out my wrist for her, "Just bite your wrist and put it in his mouth. I will tell you when to stop."

Letting my fangs down I bit into my wrist, not feeling as much pain as I thought I would. I place it on Quinn's open lips. He flinched away at first put as some started dripping onto his tongue, he sucked and I felt my knickers suddenly become wetter. I watched in fascination as his black eye vanished within a blink. Cerys pulled away my wrist for me as it healed. Looking I found Kim no longer in the room but the others are watching me with a strange look on their face.

I picked up a glass full of blood and drained it in one big gulp. Cerys continued checking over Quinn but seemed satisfied with the result as a smile appear on her face, "Are you a doctor?" I asked.

"I trained to become one. I have trained to become many thing, Sookie." She smiled, her green eyes flashing with happiness, "But helping the innocent and hurt is something I enjoy. Don't get me wrong I like killing as well…"

I laughed at that, Morris joining me as Elijah only cracked a half-smile.

"He'll wake up in the morning and we'll have to ask him questions. Possibly glamour him after." Elijah announced, walking to Cerys's side and putting an arm around her waist, "We also need to teach you how to feed of a live human. We could do it know if you want?"

I nodded suddenly very excited, "Shouldn't we wait for Augustus though?" Morris said, following us and leaving Cerys alone with Quinn. Elijah looked at me then Morris and then back to me.

"Are you thirsty?" Elijah asked his dark eyes on mine.

"I can last the night. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." I said, making him to blink slowly at me and a large full smile to appear on his face. _It actually made him look less old and better look… _

"I think you'll do well as an Original, Sookie." He clapped my back as Morris walked away muttering something about 'old age and losing his marbles.' Smiling up at him I felt friendly enough with him to ask whats been bugging me.

"If I take off the necklace, can I be dead for the day?" I asked, making him eyes cloud over in confusion but I just gave him an innocent smile.

"Yes, you'll be dead for the day. I sense dawn coming but we need to speak with the tiger. You have eternity to try it out though, Sookie." He ran a hand through is wavy brown hair, "We better wait for the tiger to wake…"

Following him back to the room, he opened the door to only stop when he saw Quinn sitting with Cerys having a convocation as if they were two old people in a café. I was hidden from Quinn's view as I shut the door and Cerys walked over to the wall where Morris is.

The were-tigers eyes followed Elijah as my brother sat where Cerys was just sitting. His purple eyes flickered back to me as he scanned me up and down, I heard his intake of a breath before he whispered my name…

* * *

**A/N: Poor Quinn.. In this story Quinn and Sookie will only be close friends so don't worry Sookie will not get feelings for Quinn. As much as I love him, this story will not have Sookie in love with 3 people at the same time… To be honest I found it hard to do the Pam POV but I did my best…**

**Links are on my profile if you want to see what the characters look like! **


	5. Natural Fighter

**A/N: Any I only own The Originals and any mistakes are mine. I'm only 14 after all! **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Sookie POV **

"Quinn." I smiled, making sure my fangs weren't out, "How do you feel?"

"Sore but a part from that I'm fine." His purple eyes scanning me up and down as if wonder why I'm in a house full of vampire's. I made my smile as warm as possible but it felt weird on my face, _It might just be me… _

"Why were you beaten, Quinn?" I asked as I sat on the chair in front of him.

He looked surprised for a split second about something but he quickly guarded his emotions again, "Felipe de Casto has found a lead on you. They know your staying in West America. I went to warn the king in France, thinking that he'd help protect you. He was fucking scared and started beating me saying something along the lines of 'Felipe has powerful allies.' The other vamp came then, saved me. The rest you know."

I stayed silent, my eyes on Quinn's face. It's a mask of anger and disgust. My eyes went to Elijah whose watching Quinn like I am.

"Why would you want to help protect Sookie?" Cerys spoke up, interrupting her mate.

"She deserves a normal life. Also because Felipe wants her as a pet, my romantic feelings for Sookie have vanished but I still class her as a friend." Quinn spoke, his head high and a smile on his face.

"Your loyal." Cerys stated, her face soft and her eyes warm, "What else do you know?"

"Nothing more. I was warned by one of Felipe's guards to kept watch on the TV. Ever since Fairies have come into the open 2 years ago Felipe has been addicted to getting a fairy. He sent half of his guards around the world to find you, Sookie."

"Fairies are out in the open?" I squealed the same time Morris said, "How do you all of this, shifter?"

Quinn sent me a puzzled look before answering my brothers question, "I was part of his guard. Not out of choice." He didn't explain more on the topic. If I learnt anything about dating Quinn it's that he's a very secretive man.

"What do you think, sister, can we trust him?" Morris asked me. Quinn looked between us, confusion on his face.

"Yes we can." I smiled, his mind told the same truth he spoke, "Hey, why didn't you tell me fairies are out in the open?"

"We thought Augustus would have told you." Elijah shrugged, his arm around Cerys's shoulder, "Yeah they came out though about 2 years ago. Niall was the one that went on the news and told us all as well. Lets just say vampires were happy and are still happy about it."

"Why did they come out?"

"We have no idea. Augustus thinks it was Niall's last plan of trying to find you. Personally I think it was just because he was bored." Morris shrugged, a grin on his face, "So does the, tiger, know what you are yet?"

I shot him a dirty look but didn't manage to reply as Quinn spoke, "You're a vampire aren't you?" He said, his eyes cold but a soft smile on his face.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"I died." I smiled, patting him on his shoulder before standing up and going to Morris's side.

"We should introduce you to everyone." Cerys smiled, her green eyes sparkled, "I'm Cerys. This is my husband Elijah and over there is Morris."

"Nice to meet you all." We stayed silent then none of us knowing what to say, "So I'm guess I can't go back home then?"

"I'm sorry, Quinn but they'll be after you. Here is the safest place for you." Cerys answered, "Do you have any family members?"

"My mother died 4 years ago. I have a sister called Frannie but I don't know where she is. She's married and I no longer have contact with her." His voice seemed to break at the end and my heart went out for him, then I remember I'm a vampire and my heart is dead…

"So Felipe can't hurt anyone you hold dearly to your heart?" Cerys continued.

"No."

"That makes everything ten times easier." Morris clapped, smiling like a kid on Christmas, "So, tiger, do you wanna be a bodyguard. You can be our first ever bodyguard?"

"How old are you guys?" Quinn asked, his eyes on Morris, then Elijah, then Cerys.

"I'm 4,000 years old." Elijah spoke.

"3,500 years old, give or take a few." Cerys smiled, her hand linked with Elijah's.

"2,000 years old. Kim is 1,00 years old and our maker is 5,000 years old." Morris finished, "Cerys is a witch as well as vamp."

"Oh…" Is all Quinn answered, "To your question I think being a bodyguard will be fun…"

"Brilliant!" Morris beamed, "You can be my little sisters bodyguard. She doesn't know how to fight yet so it's for the best that she has a tiger as a bodyguard."

"Hey! I can fight!" I hissed, my fangs retracting.

"Please!"

"Wanna…"

"Why don't you teach her to fight, Morris instead of teasing the girl!" Elijah said, interrupting me, "Teach her the basics on fighting. You never know she might be a quick learner." I walked out but grabbed Quinn's arm when he just sat there.

"I have a feeling Elijah and Cerys are going to fuck, Quinn. I wouldn't want you to be in the way when that happens." I smiled as I followed Morris down towards the basement…

* * *

Around midday 9 hours later, Morris has learned that I am a quick leaner as I've beat his arse more than he's beat mine. Quinn watched from the side line as we battled hand to hand combat. Morris's extra speed did nothing as I read his mind to see every move he's planning to make.

Augustus and Kim have yet to return which make Morris even more worried and it putting him off his fighting. Also the sound of Cerys's moans from the upstairs are making us all uncomfortable.

"You are a natural and talented fighter, Sookie." Morris smiled as I pinned him on to the floor and grazed his neck with my extended fangs. My legs and arms aren't even the slightest bit sore which makes me pleased and the proud looks both my brother and bodyguard are giving me make me even more pleased.

"I'm thirsty." I announced the burning starting in the back of my throat.

"You want a blood bag?" Morris said, getting up and dusting himself off. I nod as I follow him in human pace towards the downstairs kitchen. I gulp down the blood in a couple mouthfuls as it calms down the burning and I feel satisfied.

"Augustus and Kim back yet?" Elijah said as he walked into the kitchen only wearing a pair of jeans and no shirt.

"No." Morris answered as I imagine him biting his nails as I can smell the nerves floating off him.

"Something else could have popped up…" Cerys said walking in wearing one of Elijah's shirts, her hair messy and tucked behind her ears.

"You mind if I go watch TV?" Quinn spoke up, "It's just one of the guards did say to keep checking the TV for updates."

He left as we nodded for him to go. Morris continued staring at the kitchen counter as the others drank a glass of blood, "So how is Sookie fighting, brother?" Elijah asked, giving me a wink as Morris's head flashed up.

"She a natural in hand to hand. I haven't gotten to do weapons yet but I'm guessing she'll be just as good with them. I haven't done any of her telepathy either. I thought that will be better with Cerys as a teacher." Morris smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"We can start practicing now if you want, Sookie?" Cerys grinned, as she rinsed her glass and put on the side where my own is.

"Go ahead. Where do you wanna go?"

"Outside. I wouldn't mind soaking up some sun." Cerys winked as I giggled, leading the way to the pool where I dipped my feet in.

"Using my own powers I can check inside your mind to see if you can improve your telepathy or get other powers." Cerys as we both twisted are bodies so were facing each other but with one foot in the water, "Just close your eyes and let down your shields."

I did what she said as her hand went on either side of my head, with my shields down I can hear the others thoughts:

Elijah: Wonder if Sookie will be any good with a sword? She was bonded to a Viking after all…

Morris: Didn't think I'd ever say this but I think I'm gonna get bruises… Bloody hell that woman can hit hard…

Quinn: Nothing important on the news… Brilliant they have a Porn channel…

Cerys: She can read vampire minds, shifter and other supes… With contact and shields down Sookie can read ever thoughts and memory… Also her shields are stronger and takes no energy to hold up… Hey what's this… Mind Control for vampires? She has glamour… yep it's a glamour for vampires… Wow…

"Glamour for vampires?" I asked out loud as she blocks her thoughts away from me but her hands still on either side of my face.

"Yes…" She smiled, her eyes shut and her eyebrows scrunched together. I can no longer read her mind as I sit and stare at her, waiting for her to open her mind for me again or at least explain more about these new 'powers'.

"So? You gonna explain more about my telepathy?" I said after a couple of minutes silence.

"Yeah sorry. So you can read any supernatural being, including vampires. Don't panic though your shields will be easier to hold and you won't even know you have them up. With contact you can read all of their thoughts and also memory's. Again your shields can block that when you touch someone. And then there's your glamour for vampires… Elijah!" She shouted, making me cringe from the noise.

"What do you want, kitten." Elijah shouted back as he ran out, Morris close behind. _Kitten? Cute nickname! _

"Just sit your arse here, idiot. I think Sookie has a glamour that works for vampires so I wanna give it a go and wants more fun than using your husband as a guinea pig." Cerys smiled, batting her eyelashes at him as he sat down in silence without an argument, "Right, just look into his eyes and your vampire instincts will do the rest. Make it so you glamour him to jump in the pool or something…"

"Right…" I whispered, looking into the brown eyes, I felt my fangs slide down and some connection magic thing held his eyes onto mine, "You are going to jump into the pool behind me, Elijah. Fully clothed."

Blinking the connection broke and Elijah jumped into the pool, the suit he must have changed into now drenched and sticking to him like a second skin, "Fucking hell! What the fuck?!" Elijah shouted as Cerys winked at me.

"Well that defiantly works." Morris grinned, patting me on the back, "What other powers will my little sis have, Cerys?"

"Your microwave fingers, Sookie. They'll be extremely more powerful. I think with the right training it'll be able to give a vampire the true death." Cerys beamed, "We could t…"

She's interrupted by Quinn shouting frantically for us in the house.

"Quick, quick. Hurry up it's about Sookie!" Quinn shouted as we all zoomed in after Morris.

On the big 60 inch flat screen TV is Felipe de Castro is outside Fangtasia. His face is stained with blood and his fangs out as he looks into the shaking camera. "Sookie Stackhouse I know your watching this and I know you know where I am. I will give you a month to get you juicy fairy arse here. If you don't come here and be my pet you brother will die."

The camera moved to the side where Jason is tied up and gagged. His blonde hair is shaggy and sticking to his sweaty fore head. His eyes are closed and even though he's sweating and shaking he looks almost peaceful. Happy Sookie is now gone and replaced with a very angry and blood thirsty vampire.

Hissing, they went back to the studio as Morris and Elijah already start to make plans and Cerys stays silent staring into space. A pop came from behind me making me jump and vamp speed up to see what it was.

Kim and Augustus are there looking gloomy, "I'm guessing you've seen then, child." Augustus said, his eyes on me.

"Yeah…" I whispered, "I have to help my brother, Augustus. I don't care how and I don't care who gets hurt I need my brother safe."

"You make a good vampire, Sookie and Morris told me you're a good fighter. We will train you to become an even better vampire and then we go to Shreveport to meet with the king…"

* * *

**A/N: So sorry about to wait. I won't be updating for a while after this due to the fact that family problems have come up and I have to help my mum with my Grandad. The next chapter will hopefully have badass Sookie in… Again sorry about any grammar mistakes I've checked over it... **


	6. Arrive in Style

**I only own The Originals and any mistake are mine, I'm only 14!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

_**A month later… **_

**Sookie POV **

Lets just says its been a hectic month. With Kim trying to find a suitable house in Shreveport, Elijah teaching me how to feed off a human, Cerys teaching my telepathy and microwave finger powers, Morris teaching me how to fight with weapons and speak other languages and Augustus making strategy plans.

Lets just say I haven't yet got to try being dead for the day.

Nothing has changed with my telepathy but my microwave fingers are fucking deadly. One blast at a vamp and their dead and one blast at a human and their unconscious. I've done it. Elijah bought in some suicidal human and a naughty vampire whose been selling vampire blood… The suicidal human is now rotting under ground after I used a powerful blast on him and the vampire is in the bin after being turned to ashes.

With my feeding, lets just say I'm messy. But the feel of the victims heart beat slowing in my ears, the sweet blood pouring into the mouth and my fangs deep in their neck I find myself wanting a fuck after. Cerys told me about fucking and feeding and that's now what I do. I find a fangbanger and take them somewhere private we're I get rid of my sexual frustration and my hunger at the same time…

O

O

O

We're currently hiding outside Fangtasia, waiting for any kind of activity but we find none. The bars closed and no cars are parked outside. I can hear someone moving around inside and I check whoever it is with my telepathy and find a rogue vampire whose thinking about raping a girl.

Shaking my head I turn to my master, "One vampire no one else. I swear to god they better have Jason alive and breathing…"

"They properly have him somewhere else." Cerys answered her green eyes sparkling in the darkness, "We should go in and see what the vamp wants. If you can't read Pam or Eric in their or any waitress then either it's a break-in or a message…"

I didn't want for someone to say something else as I vamp ran into the bar. The door slamming open behind me. Inside is a dark-haired vampire with the normal paper pale skin but his eyes are a green/blue colour and a runners body. He's slowly drinking a true blood in front of him as he sits on the bar stool.

His eyes widen as I walk slowly towards him, the soft long black cape Kim gave me moving gently with every movement as it drifts on the floor.

"Where's Felipe?" I hissed, my fangs falling down as I stopped a meter away from him.

"I have a message from him. He's says to go to the supernatural ball in Monroe, there you shall receive your brother…If your on time. You have 2 hours." Hissing, I grabbed the vampire's neck in one of my hands. He looked shocked as I squeezed. He took unneeded gasps as he fell to the floor in pain, my nails dipping into his skin and making blood drip from his neck.

"Felipe is soon going to learn not to mess with me…" I hissed, my fangs revealing themselves, "Also he's about to get the shock of his un-dead life. What is you name?"

"R-Rolf Hull." He gasped in pain as my grip tightened as he tried and failed to rip my hand off his neck.

"Well, Rolf. How about a car ride?" I grinned, I felt Cerys come behind me from the family bond. Her humour and hunger is rivalling mine.

"Our brothers and maker have gone to get the cars and Kim has gone with them to get dresses. We don't want to go looking scraggy now do we?" Cerys grinned, her long fangs fully out.

"Can Kim teleport the cars here?" I asked, my grip still tightly on the bleeding Rolf in front of me.

"Yeah, there sports cars as well. With glamour for any police car that stops us we can make it in an hour possible less." Cerys smiled, "We can take the Lamborghini Aventador J. The vamp you have at the moment," Her head nodding towards Rolf, "Can go in the boot of the Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray Convertible."

I didn't know a word she just said…

"You like cars I'm guessing?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Best hobby ever. I street race when I have spare time." She shrugged as I heard Kim calling us from outside, "Come we must get your brother."

There are two Lamborghini's outside one metallic red and the other bright orange. The red with no roof and the orange with a roof. Cerys ripped the vamp from my hand and threw him at her husband. Elijah put Rolf in the dark grey car that I'm guessing is the Chevrolet. Augustus got in the dark grey car with Elijah as Kim placed a couple of dress hanger in the red car before skipping to the orange car with Morris and Quinn.

Cerys went to the red car as I got in the passenger seat, all this car talk doing my head in.

"Your dress is the red one, mine the green." Cerys said as the engine roared to life and she quickly sped out of Fangtasia's car park. I can tell by the way Cerys grips the steering wheel and changes gears that one cares for the cars and two that she's a professional driver.

I stayed silent, the wind whipping my hair as Cerys went about 200mph. I can see Augustus and Kim driving but their no where as fast as we are.

"Kim's driving a different type of Lamborghini than this one. Her's a reventon. All of them our mine, I bought them with my money." Cerys grinned, she reminded me of a mum talking about their kids.

"Do you have more cars?"

"Yeah I have loads. I make some myself but I mainly buy one them and mess around with it." She shrugged, her eyes on the straight road ahead, "So what did the vamp say?"

"I have 2 hours to get to Monroe or Jason is dead. Will Augustus stop me if I try to kill Felipe?" I asked, slightly angry with the idea.

"I have no idea. You must call him master or maker in front of others. He will call you his child or your name. Don't take it the wrong way, we all have to."

"He already said before." I smiled, "What is this ball thing about?"

"It happens about every 6 mouths, I think. All supernatural's come together, for reasons I do not know. None of us have been to one. When an Original goes places you'll soon learn that others become scared and don't have fun with us around." She sounds slightly sad at that but I can't see her face as her hair is blocking it.

"Are you upset with that?"

"I don't know. Half of me wants to be able to go to a supernatural party without having to worry about being staked etc. Whilst the other half of me enjoys the idea of them being scared and the fight if someone attempts to stake me."

"What about you witch side, how does that work?" I asked, changing subject.

"When I was human it used to be books. I read the spell off it and them magic happens. Now I can remember the spell because of vampire memory. Also when I was changed, it seems my power went…crazy. I can do stuff without saying words or spells. For example all I have to do is release my mind and I can pick a power: Telekinesis, weather control, 4 elements, telepathy so many more. I don't do it often. If the secret comes out I'll be the top of the hit list for vampires. The same with your vampire glamour, never tell anyone except people you can trust with your life…"

I nodded in understanding, my mind racing with the new information. I stayed quiet then, watching at the signs and trees flew past. The road is straight as we get nearer. The car at its top speed…

O

O

O

"Why isn't Kim teleporting us?" I asked as we entered Monroe.

"I believe the humans say it's fashionable to be late?" Cerys winked, "Also teleporting a lot makes Kim feel drained, she needs to feed more after. And what's better than pissing off a king when you arrive in a more expensive and fashionable car than him?"

I laughed as she started slowing down, we have an hour left as I start to relax, "We're going to stop off at a hotel so can get ready." Cerys said, pulling up to a 5 star hotel. Nodding I jumped out the car, the dresses in my hand. Augustus is already heading inside as I follow, Morris, Kim and Quinn not yet here.

Augustus didn't even both going to reception but went straight to the lift. Following, Elijah close at my heels. Cerys went to the reception and got a key quickly before getting into the lift, a bag hanging on her hand.

"It's got hair stuff and make-up in." Cerys announced, noticing me looking. Smiling, the lift stopped at the top floor, looking around we went down the corridor and towards the last room on the left. The hotel room has dark wooden floors, grey walls and a large window showing a view. There's a bathroom and a king size bed in the middle of the room. Overall it's nothing fancy but none of us will be sleeping on the bed.

Laying the dresses on the bed. I turned to see Augustus doing the same but with suits, "Ladies, I believe you should have the bathroom first." Augustus smiled, as Cerys grabbed my hand and pulled me to the white shiny bathroom.

"Hair first…" Cerys smirked, as she brushed the knots out of my hair and got curlers out of her bag. She swept all my hair over my right shoulder and started curling it in large curls…

O

O

O

10 minutes later and with the use of vampire speed, my hair is in large waves over my right shoulder and my make up in natural but with a light layer of blue eyes shadow on to make my eyes pop. Kim has arrived with Morris and Quinn and is now straightening her hair as Cerys added the last touches to her make-up.

The men are getting changed in the other room.

"How do ah look?" Cerys asked, her accent thick. I turned to her and smiled. Her white hair is in a neat bun on her head and her eyes surrounded by black eyeliner, making her green eyes more noticeable. She's added blushed to her pale skin.

"I'm sure Elijah will have a fang boner." I grinned, carefully getting my dress out of the protection cover, Kim brought them through when she arrived.

The dress in blood-red and with a jewels pattern around the waist. It's open at the back and goes down to my feet, slightly tailing behind. A slit goes to my thigh, showing off my tanned left leg. The straps go round my neck, lifting my breasts up. I'm wearing silver sandal heels with it. Looking at myself in the full length mirror, I look badass sexy with a mixture of seduction.

Cerys's dress is a light green. It's mermaid style but with a slit like mine. Jewels are round the waist as the dress clings to her hips. Her breasts look massive and her long pale left leg contrasts well with the green fabric. It only just touches the floor and shows off her large platform black heels.

Kim's dress is dark blue and strapless. It has no jewels or slit only goes to the floor and shows off her black heels. Her make-up is natural only a bit of eyeliner but her dress does the talking.

Smiling, I checked the clock for about the 12th time in 5 minutes to see we have 20 minutes until Felipe will kill Jason.

"You done, ladies?" Augustus shouted thought the door, "We need to talk about the plan I have."

"Yep were done." Cerys shouted back as we packed everything away and back into the bag. Stepping outside, Elijah did have a fang boner along with Morris. I ignored and stood next to the drooling Quinn whose wearing jeans and t-shirt.

"Sookie, Quinn will be your 'Pet' tiger at the ball. When I make my appearance he'll change to his human form." Augustus smiled as I nodded, "I will address myself as your husband until you want to show the world that you're a vampire. One bit of advice, make this as fun as you can, my dear."

"Will do, master." I winked, grinning as he rolled his eyes.

"Morris, Elijah and Augustus will run to the ball. Me and Kim will take the Orange car whilst you take the red car. Arrive in style and all that…" Cerys smirked, throwing me the keys as I nodded. Quinn followed behind as I left the room…

O

O

O

I never thought a vampire could have nerves but what I'm feeling now is proof that they can. Parking up outside the ball. Music is playing, voices are loud and thoughts are flowing into my head. Putting my shields up, I turned to the tiger Quinn and nodded before stepping out.

"You're a powerful vampire, Sookie with an even more powerful family, suck it up girl!" I whispered to myself as I closed down my feelings and walked through the doors of the hall. The smell of fairy hit me but it's not a desirable as I thought it would be.

Stoking Quinn as the fairies gave me warning looks, I felt witches trying to put up wards around me but none of them worked. Smirking softly as I entered the main hall, I can smell blood and sex. My fangs strain to be free but I hold them up.

The talking is louder inside and I can hear every convocation which I find amusing. Scanning the crowd the hall is massive. The wolves and shifters are at my far left and the vampire on my right, some of the shifters are talking to the vampires.

I find Pam first. She's on a table with Alcide, Bill, Thalia, Niall, Felipe, Eric and two vampires I don't know. One I think is Freyda, whilst the other is holding hands with Bill so I guess she's the new girlfriend.

Bill looks healthier than he did when I last saw him, his hair is jet black and his blue eyes look happy. Eric on the other hand looks more pale but his face is a mask of indifference from what's going on around him. I felt myself pity for him but a nudge from Quinn told me to go to Felipe who is hopelessly looking around the hall.

My heels silent on the marble floor, I walked quickly and swiftly towards the table. Pam saw me first as her eyes widened as much as a vampire's could without showing much emotion, then it was Niall that must have sensed my fae side. No one else noticed me until I spoke.

"I'm here, Felipe. Now where is my brother?"

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the wait but school has started again and its my exam year. Lets just say I have piles of homework. R&R and give me any thoughts! **


	7. Rot In The Back Of My Car For All I Care

**I only own The Originals. Any mistakes are mine, I'm only 14!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**Sookie POV**

They turned quickly to me all except Pam and Niall that saw me before. A mask over my emotions, I have a simple small smile on my lips and an eyebrow raised. All my weight is on my right leg making the slit in the dress show my leg.

"Sookie, you're a sight for sore eyes." Felipe said, quickly getting up and kissing the back of my hand. I hid my cringe well as I quickly withdrew my hand. Quinn growled next to me but Felipe eyes only glanced to the tiger before they returned to me.

"Thanks." I smirked, as I wondered if the spell Cerys put up to make it sound as if I have a heart beat is working. From the looks Niall is giving me I can't tell if its working, "Now where's Jason?"

"No need to rush, my dear. You only just arrived. Sit, eat, drink and talk." He held out a seat for me between him and Alcide. Eric, Pam and Bill are opposite the round table. Freyda on Eric's left and Pam on his right. Bill is on Pam's left and the strawberry blonde vampire is on his lap.

Up close the strawberry blonde vamp has brown eyes, unmarked yet pale skin, pink lips and looks around the age of 35. Her body is thin, small breasts and short legs. Freyda is completely different. She has slightly tanned skin but yet still pale, golden brown eyes, dark hair with highlights of light brown in and red lips. Her body is curvy, average breasts and long never-ending legs.

They both made eye contact with me but I just turned my glaze to my great-grandfather. He looks no different from last time but maybe slightly more pale. Alcide looks different. He has a scruffy just coming through beard, his black hair is to his chin but swept back and his green eyes hold a look of maturity.

"So Sookie where have you been for the last 5 years?" Felipe asked, his dark hair, eyes and skin just made me want to chain him up in silver and torture him.

"Around and about." I smiled, as a glass of champagne got put in front of me, "California mostly."

"California?" Niall repeated as I turned my stare to him. He's sitting on the other side of Felipe, Thalia next to him.

"Yep." I popped the 'p', "Very nice place, the beach is heaven and the feel of the sun on your naked body is very pleasurable."

Alcide choked on the champagne he was drinking as Quinn gave a growly laugh. Grinning I gave my great-grandfather a mischievous wink before turning my attention back to Felipe who has a fang boner. Rolling my eyes, the table became silent but I can feel their brain waves.

Looking up at Eric, whose eyes haven't moved away from me. His hair is still long and in a braid down his back, his blue eyes meet with mine as I give him a small, soft smile. He replies the smile, his eyes shining more blue than before if that's possible. His slumped back is now straight and he has the hard intimidating look on his face.

"Any kids, Sooks?" Alcide asked, as my fingers ran up and down the untouched champagne glass.

"Does it look as if I'm a mother?" I smirked, my hand moving to stroke Quinn's head.

"Why the hell do you have a tiger?" The strawberry blond vampire screeched, her chair scraping on the marble floor as I cringed from the noise. Her accent is southern, like mine.

I gave her my best deadly glare before answering, "It was a gift…of someone special." I tried to put as much emotion as I could in my tone of voice but I might have failed because Niall raised an eyebrow.

"This is Ruby-Lee, Ruby-Lee this is Sookie." Bill spoke as I continued to scratch Quinn's ear. I nodded my head but she's obviously a new vampire as she held her hand out for me to shake. Not even glancing at the hand, I did what Morris told me to do and not make any skin to skin contact with someone.

Her hand dropped to the table as I held back a laugh. My eyes went back to Felipe whose watching me with amused eyes, "You'll be an excellent vampire, Sookie."

Smirking, I battered my eyebrows before answering, "What makes you so sure I want to be a vampire?" I asked, my voice slightly more seductive than before. I crossed my leg under the table, as my hand that was stroking Quinn moved to land on Felipe's thigh. Grinning internally as a tent appeared in his black trousers, I gave everyone my innocent look.

"You've came to me, my dear. Your mine now!" Felipe hissed as I withdrew my hand and smirked wider, "No vampire can stand in my way now!"

"They you obviously don't know who my husband is…" I stated making Pam choke on her glass of blood and Alcide to gasp in shock.

"Husband?" Eric asked, his voice broke slightly and sent shivers down my spine.

"Yes, very powerful vampire." I winked.

"Your mine! No one can have you!" Felipe shouted, causing everyone to turn this way, "Your _husband _will meet his true death by my hands and you will be my slave for eternity!"

I craved to let my fangs free and to sink my hand into his chest and pull out his un-beating heart. I relaxed when I felt my bond with Augustus become nearer with is a sign he's near. He sent me calm through the bond.

"I'm not yours." I spat back and tried not to react when he got up vamp speed and held my arm in a deadly grip, pulling me out of the chair in the process, "Where is my brother, you dead piece of shit?!"

"You will never get him back! Not until I've turned you and you obey me, you…" He didn't continue as his hand left my arm and a choking noise followed. Looking up my maker is there, holding Felipe by the neck with his right hand and showing no sign of struggle. His presences relaxed me as I beamed at him.

"He hasn't hurt you has he, my love?" Augustus asked, his left hand holding my chin lightly as I watched him with curious eyes, I saw a flash of humour across his face.

"No, sweetie." I replied, kissing his hand before he turned his attention back to Felipe. I felt good of myself for acting well for once. Smirking as Freyda and Ruby-Lee eyed Augustus with a look of want, I turned my attention to the rest of the hall whose watching my maker with scared eyes.

"This is a warning, Felipe! Don't snatch what is mine!" Augustus snarled, I found myself turned on by his threatening, demanding voice. My fangs hurting my gums as I held them in, the smell of the blood in the room seems more desirable to me now as I slowly feel myself loosing control, "Now! Answer my wife and tell her where her brother is before I kill one of your humans…"

"I'm not telling you anything!" Felipe choked, his face going even more pale as I watched with satisfaction as pain filled his expression.

"Shame…" Augustus shook his head, his dark eyes turning to me as I lent on the chair I was sitting on before, "Sookie, my dear, come read his mind."

Smiling and nodding, I stepped forward. Augustus still with a hand round Felipe's neck and the other hand holding his arms, I placed my hand on his head and released my shields.

The blonde looks stunning, wish I could claim her but the dark man will properly give me the true death before I even get close to her…

Thank god Ronnie isn't here, I don't want her getting hurt. Shit, Sookie might be reading ma mind! Don't want to let her know about Ronnie and Grace, fuck shut up…

Stupid slut but I want her so badly! So much for the plan, he stupid brother can rot in the back of my car for all I care…

"Back of his car." I announced, stepping away from the wide-eyed vampire and sitting back down on the chair. I felt Augustus send one of my siblings the message telepathically.

"Now that we have your brother safe. We can have fun." Augustus grinned goofily, letting go of Felipe and turning fully to the table, everyone around us started talking again, "To je, ako želite ostati, ljubavi moja?" (That's if you want to stay, my love?)

"Želim, moja slatka" (I wish, my sweet) I replied, ignoring the confused brain waves from everyone around the table. _Obviously they haven't learnt Croatian in all the time they've been un-dead. _

"A dance from one of these lovely women would be nice." Augustus smiled, an accent coming into his voice. It sounds like a Russian accent. Ruby-Lee instantly shot up and taking hold of Augustus's open hand. I gave my maker a soft smile and nod before he turned to the dance floor, the strawberry blonde vampire on his arm.

Felipe's crouched on the floor, his hand around his neck as his severely damaged neck heals slowly. I sit down on the spare seat next to Alcide and smile sweetly at the supernatural's. I can feel from the bond that my siblings are here but I don't look around to see.

Bill is watching the dance floor with a distant look in his eyes, Pam is watching me along with Eric, Niall, Alcide and Freyda. Raising an eyebrow, I gave them a mischievous smile before turning my eyes onto the supernatural side of the hall.

Scanning over the shifters. I saw none I recognized until I smelt a shifter that smells strangely familiar, a bar smell. Turning to the direction of the smell, I saw Sam talking to a mixed group of supernatural's. His reddish-brown hair is still like a mane around his face and his eyes have tiny wrinkles around them, overall he looks older but with a sad atmosphere about him.

He didn't notice me as I quickly turned back to the now talking table I'm sitting at. Felipe is now gone along with Thalia but everyone else is talking. Alcide and Niall are the everyone. The vampires are still watching me with blank expressions.

"What are y'all staring at?" I snapped, my hands clenched together and my fangs straining to come out. It took all the control Cerys has taught me, not to snap.

"How long have you been with Augustus?" Freyda asked, her lips curled up slightly.

"3 years." I lied, "Best sex life I've ever had!"

"Yes, I've heard he's one of the best. Even better than Mr Northmen here."

"They're close." I smiled, not really wanting to talk badly about Eric when my family regard him as a strong vampire, "Why so interested, Freyda? You want to take away someone else I care for?" I growled, leaning forward in my seat.

I can sense my siblings very close by and I'm excited for the bloodshed and fear they'll cause, "What can you do to stop me, Sookie?"

"Stake you and fuck my husband on your remains." I answered in a flat but dangerous tone of voice. I saw Pam smirk as she drank from her glass of blood, Eric looks as if he can't decide if he's pissed off or amused. Freyda just raised an eyebrow at my response but I continued, "However, Augustus wouldn't be so desperate to touch you with a 10 foot pole."

"You bitch!" Freyda spat, getting out of her chair with vampire speed as I got up to face to face with her, "Wait until it all falls apart or when you get old and start to get wrinkles. No one will want you then!"

I smirked and eyed Freyda up and down, "Say what ya want, sugar-plum but you might be surprised when everything you've built comes tumbling down on top of you."

Freyda walked away her guards following leaving me Alice, Bill, Pam, Eric and Niall. I sat back down and dusted off my dress, "So whose Ronnie and Grace, Alcide?" I asked, my voice low so only this table can hear.

"Erm…well…Ronnie is my wife of 3 years and Grace is our year old daughter." He blushed, his voice very low.

"Adorable." Cerys said from behind me, "Your lucky Alcide. I swear on my un-dead life that I'll protect you family with my life. You've protected my makers wife with your own life, I owe you."

"Erm…Thanks?" Alcide stuttered as Cerys sat down on Felipe's empty chair, her green dress still clean and straight but I can tell by her eyes that's she's recently just killed or drank someone.

"No bother. Your brother is safe, Sooks." She winked, "It looks as if the ginger vampire is getting close to my maker."

I knew she's teasing as I roll my eyes and watched as Bill gets nerves in his seat, eyes locked on his girlfriend, "She's strawberry blonde and her name is Amy-Lee!" Bill snapped.

"Touchy!" Cerys smirked, "Augustus is going to make a speech soon. Come, sister. Have a good night, Pam, Bill Eric and Alcide. We'll be seeing each other often over the weeks."

"How come?" Eric asked, his eyes on me but his voice directed at Cerys.

"We've moved here so Sookie can be close to her brother and try to build bridges with others again. You may leave the place you grew up in but you'll always miss it and return in the future." Cerys beamed before taking hold of my hand and dragging me to the steps where my other siblings are.

"Vampires, witched, fairies, shifters and other supernatural's in case your new to the supernatural world or been unsociable for the last thousands of years. I would like to introduce my family as The Originals. I am 5,000 years old and my child are just as old." I noticed that he introduced me as a child not his wife as I internally relaxed. The whole wife thing was getting freaky.

"We're been in hiding for the a while but now we're back and ready to take control of the vampire world that is rightfully ours." His voice is strong but I've heard this speech from his a million times as I sit on the steps in front of everyone. Morris is the closest to me, Kim standing next to him whilst Cerys and Elijah are ever side of Augustus.

I put my hand on my lap and made sure the slit in my dress isn't showing too much skin. With my face down towards my lap, I relax my shields and read the minds of the supes.

Fuck their old…

The one in the green dress is fit! I would turn to a fangbanger just do she could place her fangs on my neck…

How pathetic, wait until they die, nothing can stop the authority…

Fucking bitch! She want what's mine! I'll do it tonight, kill her 'husband' and when she's distracted and then I'll strike…

Freyda is insane! But I want to do this, the light brown-haired vampire killed my wife!

Snapping out of the minds, my eyes are on full alert, checking for any action. I put my head back down and use my hearing instead of my eyesight, _that was lesson number one from Morris._

"Is it true that you've created a new vampire?" A vampire questioned from the crowd. I felt eyes on me but I'm to bothered about finding out the killed before they break my family. _Seriously! I'm pissed off! _

"If it's true then why would I tell you?" Augustus answered, I can hear his fangs out properly from my anger I'm sending through the bond. Calming myself, I felt his relief. I dropped my shields again…

NOW…

Using my vampire speed, I got up as my ears tracked down the direction. Standing in front of my maker, I felt the stake fly into my heart…

* * *

**A/N: I will update as quickly as I can but for now I have homework. Sorry for the cliffy but I love putting them in my stories… More Eric and Sookie next chapter and I promise more bloodthirsty Sookie! Any questions just ask! **


End file.
